Companies that provide subscription-based services may provide online portals through which customers may access their customer accounts. As an example, a cellular communications company may provide an Internet website where a customer may login to not only view various information about their account, but in addition to manage their account such as by adding or removing services, making payments, changing profile information, and so forth.
Companies such as this may also have customer service agents (CSAs) with whom customers may speak to obtain account information and to request account changes. A company may provide various online or network-based portals and tools for use exclusively by CSAs when interacting with customers. For example, tools may be available to CSAs for creating and deleting accounts, for adding or deleting certain features, and so forth.